Reunited
by wishesdreams
Summary: Abby went into her spy mode. "Agent Elizabeth Sutton is MIA."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gallagher Girl Series. All rights reserved, inc. copyright, goes to Ally Carter, Disney Hyperion, and Nelson Agency. I don't own any pictures I may/may not use ( I get them from Google Images). No copyright infringement, no franchise trademark infringement, all rights reserved to said creators/publishers/editors. No money is being made.

**Warnings: **language, AU, noncanon,

**Notes: **Hi, everyone, this is my first story! Please review, favorite, and follow! Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, I don't have a BETA but _dreams _(my partner in this account) edited this as best as she could.

**Love, Wishes**

**Chapter 1 **

**It Begins**

_"__Good-bye, mother," Zach yelled over the railing. "I will never see you again."_

_Then he took my hand and together we ran through the passage way. Smoke swelled and I kept running, away from the fire and the woman, fleeing from the ghosts._

"Cammie!"

Bex's voice came through my thoughts as a whisper, but I didn't see her.

"Cammie!" says Bex a little louder.

"Bloody hell, Cammie wake up!"

That's when I knew something wrong. I snap my eyes open and I see Bex's face in front of me.

"Oh my… Bex?" I splutter. "What are you doing here?"

"Come on, we have to go." She says as she side stepped my question.

"Why? What's going on?" I ask.

She groans and starts pushing me toward the window.

"Bex, what's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way." And with that she shoved me out the window.

"Catch." She yells as I fall.

She climbs down the wall beside my dormitory window with a rappel-a-cord through a pulley. The wind whips around me as I fell through the air.

"Whoa." A deep voice says as I felt someone catch me.

"Do you know what this is about?" Zach asks as he cradles me in his arms, he wore green lantern pajama pants and had a plain white shirt tucked into the back of his waist band.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." I respond.

"Okay, lovebirds, let's get a move on!" Bex says from behind us. I look to see her unraveling the cords that were looped into the hooks on the belt around her waist. Zach let me go and my bare feet touched the prickling grass. I shiver at the impact since it had rained previously.

Zach narrows his eyes. "What is going on?"

Bex ignores the question once more as she began to cross the campus grounds. She mumbled into her comms unit, "Peacock, I've got them. We're moving out, now."

Zach's eyebrows furrowed together. "Peacock?" he mouths to me.

My eyes widen. "Macey's in this too?" I ask. "What is going on?"

It reminded me, briefly, of my younger years when no one told me what was going on with the Circle of Cavan and Zach's mom.

"Yup, now let's go." Bex says as she tries to get us to stop talking.

"Would you please tell us what is going on?" Zach and I say simultaneous.

"I thought you were spies? Keep your voices down."

We followed her, stealing glances at each other to see if the other had figured it out. She led us to Townsend's secret hide away.

"Townsend knows?" I inquire.

"Nope." Bex says as the doors open.

I look at Zach with my mouth agape and all he does to respond is shrug. As soon as we get into the door I hear Townsend yelling.

"What the bloody hell is going on Macey?"

As we round the corner I see an exhausted Townsend in his pajama pants and an old t-shirt. He looked over worked and extremely tired. He ran a hand through his hair, obviously irritated, as he paced back and forth in the small room.

"We'll explain everything as soon as everyone's here." Macey sounded bored and arrogant.

"You know Mace, you aren't supposed to be acting like an arrogant little senator's daughter." She looks at me, now smiling through my sleepiness, arms crossed.

"Well if it isn't Ms. I want a semi normal life." She says, beaming back at me.

"Everyone's here, now start talking, both of you." Townsend snaps.

"Not everyone is here." Bex said and leaned on the small desk next to Macey.

"Who else is coming?" I ask.

"Hey squirt." I spin on my heels and see my Aunt Abby standing directly behind me.

"Who's next Liz?" I joke, but the humor quickly fades as a look passes between Abby, Bex, and Macey.

"What?" I say, my face dropping.

Townsend stood a little straighter and looked more serious. Zach stiffened behind me. I look between them.

"That's why we're here?" Abby says, she almost looked sympathetic, then went into complete spy mode. "Agent Elizabeth Sutton is MIA."

"What?"

"Liz… she went missing on her last mission." Bex said with her voice shaking.

"What?" I say, tears threatening to come out.

"Liz was captured." Macey says slowly.

"By who? Is it the circle? I thought they were done for…." I speak at a rapid rate, but get cut off by Zach putting a hand on my mouth.

"Who has her?" he says and I feel his breath on my skin.

"It's not the circle." Bex says. I felt relief wash over me.

"Who then?" Townsend asks, avoiding Abby's gaze.

They haven't been the same since we found out he was Zach's dad. Macey and Abby share a nervous gaze and fear shot down my spine. I remove Zach's hand from its place on my mouth.

"Is it someone we know?" I ask, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"No." Bex states, then makes a face that shows she's trying to find the words. "At least you and I don't know them."

"A family of thieves have her and we don't know why exactly." Abby say, but I can hear the lie in her voice.

"Abby, if I'm gonna help I need all the information." She sighs and starts her story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gallagher Girl Series. All rights reserved, inc. copyright, goes to Ally Carter, Disney Hyperion, and Nelson Agency. I don't own any pictures I may/may not use ( I get them from Google Images). No copyright infringement, no franchise trademark infringement, all rights reserved to said creators/publishers/editors. No money is being made.

**Warnings: **language, AU, noncanon,

**Notes:** Please review, favorite, and follow! Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, I don't have a BETA but _dreams _(my partner in this account) edited this as best as she could. Thanks so much for the feedback on the first chapter!

**Love, Wishes**

**Chapter 2 **

**Trapped**

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. _Liz thinks to herself. She was blindfolded and gagged. Her arms and legs were bound and she didn't know where she was or what to do. The last thing she remembered was waiting for Mr. Solomon to get back to the car when a bag was put over her head.

_What would Cammie do?_ She thought to herself. _Or Bex? Or even Macey?_

There was a sound echoing in the room. Liz thought it was her captors coming to interrogate her. Then she realized she never heard a door open; the sound was someone landing on the linoleum floors. This had to be her friends. They found her. She tried to scream.

Footsteps sounded and they were headed away from her. She struggled against her bindings but couldn't get them loose. She felt like crying. She needed to get out of here soon.

"Hey, it's okay I'll get you out." A feminine voice says as the footsteps come back towards Liz. The girl took off the blind fold and gag before untying Liz's hands. Liz unbound her feet as the girl grabbed an art bag and touched her ear.

The girl was taller than Liz but majority of the female population was. She wore all black and a harness was strapped to her body.

"I'm bringing someone with." She says into her coms unit. So she wasn't here to save Liz… why was she there?

"Yes, I have the painting."

Oh.

"Hale, they had someone tied up, I'm not gonna leave the poor girl."

Liz tried to read the girl's body language and everything led her to think the girl was a spy. Except…she wasn't…

"What's your name?" the girl said, pulling Liz back to reality.

"Hannah."

"Here, put this on Hannah."

She hands Liz a harness and hooked her to the cord. They get pulled into the air duct and start crawling. Liz follows the girl as she would any member of her team.

"Hannah, go through here and we'll get you out of here." She says and Liz slides.

"Move!" she yells as she sees a guy standing by the opening looking like he was gonna catch her.

He moved and for the first time Liz landed perfectly. Sadly she didn't move in time and the girl that had just saved her fell on her.

"Nice job Kat. Fall on the girl you insisted on saving." A guy says, standing over them.

"Shut up and let's go." The girl gets up and help Liz up.

"I'm Kat by the way." The girl says.

"Nice to meet you."

"Let's go." The guy says once again.

"Okay Witford." Kat says smiling

"Nice try." He says.

"Worth a shot." She shrugs and the three of them run to a van parked nearby. The door opened and Kat jumped in after her friend, who Liz still didn't know what to call. Kat gestured for Liz to hurry and she did.

"Kat, since when do you play hero?" a girl in the driver's seat says looking back briefly.

"Since I found a girl tied up and gagged struggling to be free, Gab."

"Yeah, yeah," was the girl's response.

Liz sat in her seat quietly observing. There was Kat, the girl driving, the guy from the ally and another guy sitting in the passenger seat with a lap top.

"That was a close one Kat." The boy said from the front.

"Sorry I couldn't leave her." Kat looked at Liz.

"Thank you." Liz said, her small voice quiet.

"I just need to know, Hannah, why were you there?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I can't remember." Liz says, but she does remember… some of it. "Do you have a phone I could use?"

All she had to do was call Macey, or Bex, or even Cammie she would be okay. That way someone would know where she was and that she was alive.

"Sorry no." the guy from the ally says.

"Don't you own a cell phone company?" They all ask him.

"A small one." He holds up his thumb and pointer finger close together.

"So how are you planning to explain this to Uncle Eddie?" the driver asked.

"I have no clue." Kat admitted.

"Where are we exactly?" Liz asks.

"Switzerland." The boy in the front answered.

_Of course. _Liz thought to herself. _We couldn't be in the USA could we?_

"So, Kat, you gonna introduce us to your new friend?" the driver says.

"This is Hannah. Hannah, this is Gabrielle, Simon, and…"

"W.W. Hale the fifth at your serves. But you can call me Hale."

"Why do I know that name?" Liz asks. "Wait aren't you the owner of Hale Industries?"

"That would be me." he states coolly.

"Yes the only one here that is well known to the world." Simon says.

Liz looks over his shoulder and sees schematics on his computer.

"Are those from the building we were just in?" she asks.

"Maybe?" he answers shutting his computer.

"If they were then you shouldn't have gone through the air ducts."

"What?" Kat and Hale look at her.

"I mean the best way to get into that building would have been to hack the system to draw the guards from the entrance then you could slip in unnoticed then just toss a gas bomb from a blind spot on the camera system and go out the back." Liz states, mater-of-factually.

The group gawked at her and the van pulled over.

"How would you know that?" Gabby asked turning to look at Liz.

"I… uh…"

_There goes my cover_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long I'll try to update more often, but I've been working on my Maximum Ride fan fic. I'll try to update more often.**

**-wishes**

**Chapter 3(the solution)**

"So we can use Macey as an in, right?" I ask an hour later, still in pajamas.

"No, the family doesn't know her, a friend of theirs does." My aunt explains.

"Okay so what do we know?"

"Not enough. We think they took her from her original captors but we can't be sure." Abby states.

"So what do we do?" I snap.

"Cammie." Zach puts a hand on my shoulder. He must have noticed the angst raising inside me.

"No I need to find her." I say looking at him.

"We will." Zach, Townsend, and Abby say at the same time.

When I look at Bex and Macey, the hope the others had didn't show in they're eyes.

"I think we should contact Hale." Macey states.

"It's too dangerous. I still think you should go back to your day job." Abby says.

Macey crosses her arms and looks like she's ready to have a screaming match with Abby.

"Agent Townsend, we should talk." Abby states.

I look at Zach and get the feeling we're both thinking the same thing. They're gonna do more than just talk. As soon as they leave, Zach and I shudder at the thought. Bex looked between the two of us and shook her head.

"I don't want to know."

Macey pulls out her phone and started to dial.

"You're calling him aren't you." I ask her.

"Of course." She puts the phone to her ear as it rings and we wait for a billionaire to answer his phone.

**So there it is chapter 3. Y'all had to see that coming, like Macey would ever listen to Abby. Hope you enjoyed. Till next time,**

**-wishes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (busted)**

"Well?" Kat snapped.

"It... um… just seemed obvious." Liz tried.

"Where do you need to go?" Simon said trying to put some pieces together.

"Washington D.C." Liz admits.

Kat and Hale look at each other then Simon.

"Do it." He said, and with that Kat knocked out Liz without the spy seeing it coming.

"What is wrong with you, Kat? You should have left her. Now they'll be looking for her." Those were the first words to ring in Liz's ears as she came to.

"I couldn't leave her, Uncle Eddie. If I were in that situation I'd want someone to do that for me. As soon as she wakes up we can talk to her then send her on her way."

Liz slowly opened her eyes and realized she was in a twin bed in a mostly pink room.

"Then you should not have used that gift from the Bagshaw's. Who knows how long she'll be out?"

Liz sat up and felt dazed and confused. Then she remembered a girl named Kat saving her as well as her screw up. She stood and it took a minute to get her balance. She walked in a clumsy manner to the stairs, where she found Hale.

"She's up." He yelled to the kitchen.

He ran up the stairs and helped her keep steady as she came down. He led her to the kitchen and pulled out a chair. Kat and an older gentleman walked over.

"Okay, tell us the truth or we're gonna have a problem." Kat says. "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth Sutton." Liz says before stopping herself. "But most people call me Liz."

"Why should we believe you?" Hale questions.

Liz realized a weird taste in her mouth and recognized it almost immediately. She remembered a time she used the exact same thing on Agent Townsend and used way too much.

"Because whatever you used to knock me out had truth serum in it. I literally can't tell a lie."

"She's right." Simon says walking in the room. "I ran the tests on that powder or whatever it was and she's right."

"She can't lie?" The man next to Kat asks.

"No." Simon answers with confidence.

"Why were you tied up?" Kat asks turning her attention back to Liz.

"I'm not positive but it could be because I'm the best tech wiz in the world at this time, or because I work for the CIA."

"You're overly confident." Hale remarks. "Kind of like Simon." He says under his breath.

Simon glares at him as he puts his computer on the table and takes his seat.

"Well, considering a terrorist group that most have never heard of tried to use my idea of how to start World War III, and the only reason they didn't succeed was because of my friends and I, I think I have a right to be." Liz counters, still a little groggy.

The group gawks at the small girl sitting before them.

"Okay maybe she should be a little cocky." Hale says.

"I need to know one thing before I say anything else. How long was I out?"

"A week." Kat answers.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"I was probably pronounced dead or something. Can I please call someone?" right then a phone started to ring.

Hale pulls a phone from his pocket and frowns.

"Who is it?" Kat asks him.

"Macey McHenry." He answers in a puzzled tone.

Liz's eyes go wide. "Answer the phone." She snaps.

"What? Why?" Hale asks.

"Just answer it."

"Do you know her?"

Liz couldn't wait any more. She jumps up and snatches the phone from Hale and answers.

"Give me that!" Hale yells following her down the hall.

"Macey?"

**Yay another chapter done. Hope you liked it. Things are about to get interesting on the Gallagher girls side of things. Follow and review please.**

**-wishes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (we found her)**

"Liz?" Macey exclaims.

"Wait what? Put it on speaker!" I scream.

Macey holds up her hand to get me to stop, which just made me mad.

"Liz, why are you answering Hale's phone?"

"Put her on speaker!" I yell.

Macey complies and we all surround the phone.

"Lizzy?" Bex yells.

"Bex? Are Cammie and Zach there?" Liz's voice comes through the phone.

"Yeah, Lizzy, we're here. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay… now."

"Good tell us…" I start but get cut off.

"Give me my phone!" we hear on the line.

"No, I need to talk to them." Liz yells back.

"Liz!" Macey says to get her attention

"Yeah?" she answers.

"Put Hale on the phone." She tells her.

"Kay."

"Macey?" a male's voice came on the line.

"Hale, why do you have Liz?"

"Because we had a… wait is this on record?"

"No, Hale, it won't be on the record." Macey rolls her eyes.

"Okay, so we had a job and Kat found her tied up and gagged, she insisted we take her with, then she sounded like she was part of Interpol or something so we used some questionable stuff to knock her out. She woke up a little while ago."

"How long has she been there?" I ask.

"Um, like a week."

"Alright we'll be in New York as soon as we can. Don't change numbers until we pick her up. Got it." Macey barks.

"Who put you in charge?" he snaps.

"Just do it." She says through a clenched jaw.

"Fine."

"Put Liz on." I plead.

"Yeah okay."

"Lizzy?"

"Hey." Her voice comes on.

"Stay put we're on our way." Bex says. "And be careful."

"I will. Oppsidaisy." The four of us put our heads in our hands.

"See you soon Lizzy." I say.

"Okay, bye guys."

As Liz says that as Abby and Townsend come in.

"Did I just here Liz?" Abby snaps.

"Hi Abby."

"How did you find her?" Abby asked us.

"I called Hale." Macey smiled, proud of herself.

"I thought I told you not to do that?"

"You did, but I found her and that's all that matters." Macey says, her smile fading.

"You went against a direct order!"

"But I found her." They continue to bicker, even as Liz yells goodbye.

Bex, Zach and I inform Townsend that we are going to pack a bag to go get Liz. He agreed to stay and stop them from killing each other. Once out side in the silence of the night it settled in that we would be able to save her. Liz was safe.

"I'll meet you girls back there, alright?"

"Okay." I say now a little relaxed.

He kissed me quickly before running to his apartment a few miles away. Bex and I walk in silence to the dorm. I ran up and packed quickly, going back down to Bex. We walked back in silence and found Abby calling us a helicopter, Macey on the phone with Hale, and Townsend… wasn't there.

"Where'd Townsend go?"

"To pack." Macey broke out of her phone call long enough to inform us. "No Kat, just… we should be there tomorrow. Give us till then." She said into the phone.

Bex and I took a seat while we waited for the others and caught up. We hadn't talked in a few months so it was nice to see her.

"Hello ladies." I knew that voice anywhere. My stepfather. Joe Solomon.

"Joe." I say and run to hug him.

He dropped his bag and hugged me as only he could.

"What are you doing here? It's just a pick up. How's mom? Is she okay?" I say quickly.

"Cammie, calm down your mother is fine. I'm here to get Liz. I know it's simple, but I let her down and I want to fix it." He explained.

"Oh okay." I say and smile at him. "Zach should be here soon."

"Good, I miss you both."

"Hi Mr. Solomon." Bex says running over.

"Ms. Baxter, how are your parents?"

"Well last I hear they were healthy in China."

"I'm glad they're okay."

"Um, Cammie we have a problem." Macey said waiving me over.

"What?"

"Kat won't listen to me."

"Kat?"

"Hale's girlfriend, it's her family." Macey explains. "Wait, Kat? What if Agent Abigail Cameron told you what I did?" she paused. "We're good. Abby!"

She ran to Abby and they switched phones. I went back to Bex and Joe who were talking about the best time to visit Romania is.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl, don't you have… Joe? What are you doing here?" Zach says coming in.

"He's coming with us." I explain for him. They hug and it reminds me of how Joe was like a dad to Zach.

"Okay everybody lets go." Abby says. "Townsend is staying behind."

And with that we left.

**There you go I got another one up. Yay! Review please. Love ya.**

**-wishes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (time to go)**

"Hale are you crazy!" Kat says for the fifth time.

"They just have to pick me up." Liz defended him for the fifth time.

"Aren't you a spy? Why do people need to come get you?"

"Because the first time the CIA sent me out I got myself kidnapped. That and my friends are way over protective, they always have been."

"So why can't you go by yourself?"

"Because I promised Macey I would take her. You know, Kat, you don't have to come, I can do this myself." Hale says.

"Oh and let you go by yourself with no protection. I don't think so."

"Oh come on I'll have protection. And since when am I the weak link, I mean really there will be tones of… wait a minute. Are you jealous? Is the great Katrina Bishop jealous?"

"What? No!" Kat says defensively as her cheeks flush pink. Liz laughed to herself silently. It reminded her of when she, Bex, and Macey would ask Cammie if she liked Zach sophomore year.

"You're worried because Macey will be there." Hale smirked with pride.

"I am not. I trust Macey."

"Oh don't try to fake it. You are so jealous." Kat just rolled her eyes, sighed, and walked away. Hale phone rang.

"Yello." Liz rolled her eyes at his childishness. "Why can't you tell me? Fine."

He hands the phone to Liz.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lizzy." Cammie says.

"Oh hey Cam. What's up?"

"We just landed and thought you might like to know where to meet."

"Where?"

"Meet us in wonderland. 18:50" And with that Cammie hung up.

"Wonderland? What's that supposed to mean?" Liz wonders out loud.

"That's the clue? They said you'd be able to figure it out." Hale says.

"Where are we?"

"New York, why?"

"I know where they want to meet. How far are we from Central Park?"

"Like a half hour depending on traffic."

"Let's go."

"Kat, we're leaving." Hale yells before heading for the door.

"Not without me." she yells running after them.

**So yeah, there's that. Did anyone figure out where they're meeting? Let me know if you did.**

**-wishes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (pick up)**

"Cammie, calm down." Zach says to me as we walk through Central Park toward the Alice in Wonderland statue.

"I'm fine. I just want to know she's safe." I say more to myself then to him.

"She's fine. We'll see her in a minute." He puts an arm around my shoulders and guides me to a bench near the statue.

"Mace, do you see 'em yet." I say into my comms unit.

"Nothing and he's not answering. I swear that boy has a death wish." She responds as I see her and Abby stop and pretend to admire the statue.

"When the bloody hell did you start sounding like me?" Bex says from a food cart with Joe.

"When my friends life was put in danger." She replies. I tense at her words.

"Good job, Mace, freak her out more." Zach says under his breath.

"I see Kat." Abby says.

"Yeah but where are Hale and Liz." Macey says concerned.

"I see her." I say with a sigh of relief.

"Lizzy!" Bex squeals.

"Cover, Ms. Baxter." Joe coughs.

"Cam, what's wrong?" Zach asks me.

"Something's off. This was way too…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because right then a big guy in black grabbed Liz from behind as another knocked the guy with her, who I'm guessing is Hale, to the ground.

"Liz!" I scream and run to go help her. Zach was at my side and I saw Bex in the corner of my eye.

Bex was fighting the guy that took out Hale and Zach was fighting another guy that came out of nowhere. I just kept running after the guy holding a cloth to Liz's face. Abby appears at my side but we both stop cold when the guy pulls out a gun and holds it to my smallest friends head.

"Come closer and I'll shot." He says in a gruff tone.

"If you were planning on killing her you would have done it already. You need her alive more than we do." Abby says.

"That may be, but she means a lot more to you than she does to me." A van pulls up and he jumps in taking Liz's limp body with him.

"No. No. We did not just lose her." I say. Everyone else ran up.

"Cam." Bex says seeing the look on my face.

"We lost her. How did we lose her?" I say not being able to focus.

"Guys he's gonna need a hospital." Macey yells getting our attention. A girl kneeled next to her as they looked over Hale's body.

"How are we gonna explain this one?" she says to herself.

"I'll call an ambulance." Joe says.

I look at Zach and all I can say to him is, "We have to find her. Whatever it takes, we have to find Liz." He nods and takes my hand.

"Macey, stay with Hale. Keep us posted. Bex, you Zach and I will go back to the base and start going through files, see if we can figure out who took her. Abby you and Joe try to follow them, use the traffic camera's work with the stuff here." I say.

"Excuse me but who put you in charge?" Abby says to me.

"Well do you have a better idea or any idea?" I snap.

"Let's move." She says after a minute.

"Abby, I kind of need an explanation to why one of the richest teenagers alive is this badly hurt!" Macey yells. I didn't stick around to find out what their story would be I took off, with Zach and Bex at my side. We had to find her no matter what.

**Uh-oh. What did I just do? Oh well. Sorry for the cliff hanger but, yeah. Till next time.**

**-wishes**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (what now)**

"Gallagher girl it's not your…" Zach starts again.

"Stop, don't say it's not my fault because it won't help me right now." I snap.

"Cam, it's okay. We'll find her." Bex states simply.

"And when I went missing what did you say?" I snap at her.

"That was different and you know it! You ran away, you could defend yourself, I was more pissed at you than anything." Bex yelled at me.

"Guys yelling at each other won't help Liz." Zach says in a calm tone.

"Says the guy that did exactly bloody that for almost two months for a girl that had some control over what happened to her." Bex snaps.

"Yeah which means I know from experience that it doesn't help anything."

"Guys, let's just focus on getting Liz back." I say. The next hour of the flight was silent except for the occasional snore from a sleeping Bex.

"Cammie, you should get some sleep while you can." Zach says.

"I can't sleep. Even if I wanted to I couldn't." he kisses my forehead and pulls me close so I lean my head on his shoulder and all I could think was that the circle was behind this.

"It's the Circle. I just know it." I whisper.

"I know, but this isn't my mom or Dr. Steve. She should be okay." I pull away and turn to look at him.

"No, that's the thing it doesn't matter who it is that has her they will torture her, and I know what that's like. Liz isn't as strong as, Bex or me or even Macey. They will break her. And there's no coming back from that." I pause to stop myself from crying. "Your mother knew exactly how to break me. Liz isn't as hard to break. That's why I'm freaking out."

"I know but you freaking out won't help her." He says calmly.

"You keep telling me that, and all I keep hearing is how you did exactly the same thing." I give a half laugh.

"Yeah and it did nothing to help you." He was right. God I hate it when he's right. He gives me one of his famous smirks and puts his head back.

"Get some sleep Gallagher Girl."

"Gallagher Girl wake up." I hear Zach's voice as I open my eyes. "Hey you fell asleep." He jokes.

"Shut up." I say sitting up.

"You know you love me." he leans down and kisses me.

"Get a room." Bex yells as she gets off the plane. I roll my eyes and stand.

"Oh and a heads up I called in some back up." Zach says as we walk toward the door.

"What kind of…" but I was cut off by a scream. Bex's scream. I ran to the door of the plane to see Bex running and jump into Grants arms. They start making out and I look at Zach who has a smug look on his face.

"And she says we need to get a room." He says and walks away. I see Jonas come around the corner. I run down to the asphalt and walk over.

"Hey." He said, sadness in his eyes.

"Hey." I give him a hug. He and Liz had been… working together… very closely.

"We should start the search." He said.

"Zach, take the guy to Townsend. Tell them what happened if they don't already know. Bex and I will meet you there I have to go to my dorm and get some stuff."

"Okay we'll meet you there." He kisses my cheek and leads the guys away.

"You two make me sick." Bex says to me as they walk away.

"Um who was just having a make out session with their boyfriend?"

"Shut up." She walks away and we head back to my dorm.

We met the guys at the secret hide away changed and ready to get our friend back. I had ran to my dorm to change and Bex took that time to do the same and go through my things.

"Seriously Cam, you graduated a spy school to go to a normal collage and do even more homework? Are we sure you aren't Liz?" she asks as I come out of the bathroom.

"Not funny."

"Okay okay, let's go. You got your bag?"

"Yeah, I'm not an idiot."

"Then let's move."

As we get through the door we hear screaming and arguing. I look at Bex who rolls her eyes. "Men, where would they be without us." She says causing us both to laugh.

"Macey, I said no. I don't care if she's good they already did what we needed them to do, they're done. I don't care. Macey, it's not happening." Zach's voice echo's through the hall as we walk toward the main room.

"Guys would somebody help me fix this." Jonas yells.

"Dude can't you just hack it?" Grant says walking toward him.

"Not without a connection to this place."

"I'll help him." I say waking toward them.

"Oh hey guys didn't see you there." Grant says staring past me at Bex, who I might add was wearing short shorts and a crop top.

"Oh just go to her I got this." I say shewing him away. "Okay, what's the problem?"

"I need to get hooked up to the server." He explains.

"Give me." he passes me his lap top and I get him through the system.

"Macey… I … no it's not happening. Macey, I don't care if you're gonna… okay okay fine, if you can get Cammie and Abby on board I give up… no I'm not scared of… you did not hurt my wait I don't have an oversized ego." Zach yells into the phone.

"Yes you do." We all yell simultaneously at him.

He smacks Grant who was standing next to him, and glares at me and Jonas from across the room.

"Oh come on everyone sees it." I say.

"Oh shut up little miss 'I'm the best pavement artist ever'"

"Um I have never said that." I say handing Jonas his lap top.

"Macey agrees with me." he grumbles.

"Since when does Macey agree with you on anything?" Bex says.

"Shut up Baxter."

"Make me Goode."

"Okay… Bex lets go help Jonas, over there." Grant says guiding her away before a fight broke out. I walk over.

"Give me the phone I need to talk to Macey." I say holding out my hand.

"Here, you really think I enjoy arguing with her." He says sarcastically.

"Oh god am I gonna need Bex?" I say putting the phone to my ear.

"No, you do not need Bex." Macey snaps at me.

"What ya got Mace?"

"Kat wants to help, her and her crew."

"Her crew?"

"Yeah long story not enough time. Zach said no but I thought maybe you would agree. I mean I've worked with some of them before and they're good like us good but in ways we aren't."

"I don't know Mace, it's a pretty big risk. What did Abby say?"

"I haven't asked her about it."

"Well then it's her call."

"Awe but she'll say no."

"Sucks but I don't trust anyone outside our team."

"Fine. Have you guys found anything yet?"

"Let me check. Jonas you got anything?"

"Not yet I'm working on it though." He answers.

"Nothing yet, but I'll keep you posted. Bye Mace." And with that I hung up.

"I do not have an oversized ego." Zach says crossing his arms.

"The fact that you are still obsessing over it proves that you do." I point out. "Now get over it and let's try to help a little."

Bex laughs from across the room and Zach threw a pen at the back of her head.

"Goode, I swear…"

"Bex!" Grant and I yell.

"But he…" I hit Zach.

"There better?" she turns and grumbles something.

"Not cool, Gallagher Girl." Zach grumbles.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's find Liz."

**I hope that was Goode enough for you. Okay that was bad. Anyway, I gave you a bit of comic relief. I had to, sorry if it pissed you off because there was no lead on where Liz is. Sowy. Please review.**

**-wishes**


End file.
